Friday the Thirteenth
by bunnyluver225
Summary: It was the worst day of his life. Friday the Thirteenth. The dark night with his friends. A cursed party. Horrifying Results. Only Percy can save them? But how?  R&R PLEASEEE!
1. Prologue

Percy P.O.V

They warned me. I felt my stomach contract as I looked around. I was responsible for this. I was next. I felt my body react before my brain. I turned and sprinted.

The dark clouds gathered. I paused near the woods, to catch my breath. I looked back, feeling guilty and fearful. I looked around the woods. The dark trees gathered shadows all over the woods. I wasn't scared of the woods.

Until now. It happened and now I would have to fix it. I heard a wail come from behind me. Ignoring my urge to look back, I zipped past the trees. I heard rustling left and right. Behind me, the panting and breathing was getting louder. I used my last bit of energy to look behind me. Nothing but darkness. I heard the rumbling of thunder.

Despite the situation, I felt myself cursing at Zeus for his choice of time. Finally, the trees parted and I saw the sand dunes by the beach. I burst past the forest and tripped on the sand, falling face first. I scrambled to my feet and ran. My feet were aching and my throat burned. I looked at the mess of sand and wood theat remained from last nights diasaster.

I looked around, feeling hysterical. Where was it. I looked up ad the lightning flashed in the horizon. I heard a groan and turned surprised to see Thalia. She was leaning against the log. I saw blood covered her left arm and a bad scrape across her face. I ran to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Where is it?" I demanded. She coughed.

"She took it." She croaked then I felt her go limp.

"Looking for this?" calling a sickeningly sweet voice. I turned and saw her.

Red rimmed eyes and torn clothes.

Annabeth grinned back holding the thing I needed.

The Ouija Board.

From Friday the Thirteenth.


	2. Flaming Hot Beach Party

**Yesterday; 3:55 p.m**

Percy's P.O.V

"Woah." The little box wrapped in black lay on the porch steps. I leaned my head out of the cabin, examing the still secenery. Nobody came in sight. It was a rectangular box, wrapped neatly in a midnight black. No names. Or anything. Curiously, I picked it up.

Checking one last time, I went back inside my cabin. My bunk was wrinkled and clothes lay all over the floor. I wasn't much of a clean up kind of guy.

I hurried over and picked up a pair of sweats and threw them into my dresser. I sat down on my bunk, lazily. I scanned the clock and looked at the time. Almost four o'clock.

The sun was streaming gaily through the window in the side of the cabin.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

My eyes flitted to the door. I put the mysterious box under the bed and stood up. Making my way to the door, I opened it.

Annabeth and Piper stood by the door, smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked, casually.

"Are you coming or what?" demanded Annabeth, a playful smile on her lips.

"For?" I asked, trying to close the cabin door behind me. I didn't want them seeing my messy cabin. With Tyson still gone, it always seemed to be a mess. Piper stared at me.

"You know the Beachside Grill?" I felt my cheeks go red. I had been urging my friends to do this, and when they finally said yes, I forgot!

"Oh, right." I say, grinning.

"Are you bringing aything else?" said Annabeth.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"I thought you said you had the marshmallows.." trailed on Annabeth, staring at me suspiciously.

I slapped my hand against my head.

"If my head weren't glued on, I might forget it!" I exclaimed and ran back into my cabin, slamming the door. I dashed to my dresser and picked up the pack of extra-large marshmallows. I grabbed a bag and shoved them in there.

I hesistated then grabbed a little somthing and dashed out of the cabin.

With the girls, we went to the beach.

When we emerged from the woods into the beach, I felt happy. Even if it was Friday the Thirteenth. It was just some superstition.

After all, the camp didn't have any superstitious rules or anything. I dragged my bag along and as soon as we passed the sand dunes, I saw the water.

Crystal clear and kind of green.

Perfect.

I sent a silent parayer to my dad.

Some logs were set and a fire pit was already made. I saw the face of my friends as they set up the stuff. Nico, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Rachel, Grover, Juniper. Now that Annabeth, Piper and I had arrived, we were all here.

"All set? " asked Jason as he threw down a twig on the fire pit.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, sitting down in between Annabeth and Grover. I smiled. Everyone seemed happy except Rachel, who say on the side, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that..I uh..well I had this vision.." she trailed off. I nodded, it happened because of Rachel being the Oracle and all.. Everyone looked at me. I felt in control.

After what Rachel said, they were wondering what we were going to do.

"I think we should just enjoy ourselves and if anything bad happens we'll stop. Alright?" I said. They all nodded, looking satisfied.

Except Rachel. But I ignored it. Leo stood up and help up his marshmallow on a stick like a spear over the fire.

"Let us enjoy! All our friends here, I wish you an AMAZING Friday the Thirteenth!"

At the last word as we cheered, as Leo caught on fire.

**A.N: Just clarifying they weren't cheering BECAUSE he was on fire :P I hope you like it! :) R & R PLEEEAAASSSEE!**

**~bunnyluver225**


End file.
